


devil may cry

by macbethattempest



Series: intrépide [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Free Verse, Past, Songfic, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, The Weeknd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbethattempest/pseuds/macbethattempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>faces in the crowd will smile again</p><p> </p><p>- a songfic to Devil May Cry by The Weeknd</p>
            </blockquote>





	devil may cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first songfic. This might suck but please do read, because I like it a lot.
> 
> The song used is Devil May Cry by The Weeknd.
> 
> It is EXTREMELY important that you read it while listening to the song for the actual impact.
> 
> The words to read with each lyric are after the actual lyric. The beginning few lines are supposed to be read with the start music and then each lyric/lyric set holds a line.
> 
> (x2) means that the lyric set is repeated twice hence the entire lyric text also has to be read twice. 
> 
> All the love.

lungs burn with foreign air

the air of a different time

the air of

not his time

 

_It won't be in vain_

his shake inside his pockets at the quinjet

memories assault him

_To swallow all your pain_

people dying, soldiers fighting, blood, death, the good, the evil

his eyelids burn

_And learn to love what burns_

he jumps from the quinjet

the world blurs

he falls with the jet pack,he sees a different time, a different Stark, a different woman inside the jet, a different life

 _And gather courage to return to.._.

he lands, he embraces the rush of blood in his ears, the familiar adrenaline thumping through his veins, the power in his frame,

things that keep him sane,

things that never change,

even if the time does

_Faces in the crowd_  
_Faces in the crowd will smile again_  
_And the devil may cry_  
_The devil may cry at the end of the night (x2)_

he looks

he stares

people live

he fights for them, and,

they live

they breathe

they retaliate

they rejoice

the faces in the crowd blink alive

the faces in the crowd smile

and the evil dies inside

and the evil writhes inside (x2)

-

_The light will shine through the rain_

he sees Peggy

in nights of demolition, he sees her

he aches for her

_And heaven will hear them call your name_

he yearns for her

he hungers for her

and then he doesn't

_And home will feel like home again_

Maria brands his brain

his heart

his body

his soul

a wraith of the night

_Corruption will fill your brain_

she's all he sees

all he feels

all he holds

all he breathes

all he loves

 _Faces in the crowd_  
Faces in the crowd will smile again  
And the devil may cry  
The devil may cry at the end of the night (x2)

the world on his shoulders

so close

so close to victory

eyes close

hands burn

groans of agony

familiar

death

destruction

avalanche

his

bucky (x2)

-

_They will parade upon your victory_

he sees

he feels

he empathises

he collides

he runs

he rages

_They will parade up on your victory_

he fights

he punches

he pulls

he spars

he defeats

he kills

_You'll put a smile upon their faces_  
_The world will be yours for the taking_  
_The story you birth will be ageless_  
_Just learn to love pain and be patient_

he breathes

no more

he will save him

not again

won't lose him again

save him

alive

let him breathe

let him live

let him feel

let him be

alive

at all costs

at every cost

_Faces in the crowd_  
_Faces in the crowd will smile again_  
_And the devil may cry_  
_The devil may cry at the end of the night_

Maria looks at him

across the hall

too far

opposite ends

of the spectrum

touches

nights

days

whispers

lips

breaths

joy

love

_Faces in the crowd_  
_Faces in the crowd will smile again_  
_And the devil may cry_  
_The devil may cry at the end of the night_

his heart breaks

breath sinks

facade slips

chest heaves

him

and her

the faces close off

the faces cry

and the evil bursts inside

and wins inside

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave comments because if this works, I have many more songs that I would love to do this to.


End file.
